comic_book_snafufandomcom-20200216-history
A Show Of Hands
"A Show Of Hands" is the first issue of Comic Book SNAFU. Featured Characters * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (first appearance) * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (first appearance) * Aki Izayoi (first appearance) * John Walker /U.S. Agent (first appearance) * Miguel Santos /Living Lightning (first appearance) * Jay Abrams /Blue Jay (first appearance) * Gajeel Redfox (first appearance) * Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (first appearance) * Ultron Mark Twelve (first appearance) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (first appearance) * William Cross/Crossfire (first appearance) (cameo) * Helmut Zemo (first appearance) (cameo) * Clifford Zmeck/Major Force (first appearance) (cameo) * Carter Granholme/Lightbringer (first appearance) (cameo) Issue Synopsis Clint Barton is attacked by Deathstroke at Avengers Mansion. Hawkeye calls for the Avengers, but discovers they have left the mansion without him. Meanwhile, Akiza Izayoi is involved in a duel with her friend Misty Tredwell when Misty is almost killed by U.S. Agent's shield. Aki stops the shield with her powers. U.S. Agent is hunting Gajeel Redfox alongside Blue Jay and Living Lightning. Aki confronts Agent, who is dismissive. Aki's powers cause her to attack U.S. Agent. Gajeel grabs Aki and threatens to kill her if the superheroes do not let her go free. Aki unintentionally teleports herself and Gajeel away. Living Lightning contacts Mockingbird. After receiving information on Gajeel and Aki from Ultron Mark Twelve, she tells U.S. Agent, Living Lightning, and Blue Jay to return to headquarters. Batman shows up at Avengers Mansion. Deathstroke is distracted, and Hawkeye takes advantage of this to beat him up. Batman asks that Hawkeye come to DC territory, and mentions that William Cross is involved. Source Material References Marvel * Avengers Mansion is designed based on the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. * Akiza confuses U.S. Agent with Captain America. John Walker was actually chosen t be Captain America, while Steve Rogers donned what would become the U.S. Agent costume. * When Blue Jay expresses annoyance at U.S. Agent's behavior, Living Lightning responds that he'l get used to it. Living Lightning and U.S. Agent worked together as members of the West Coast Avengers. DC * Deathstroke is sarcastically referred to as "father of the year", a meme that developed as a result of his poor treatment of his children. * Hawkeye provokes Deathstroke by mentioning his sexual relationship with Terra in the Judas Contract storyline from Teen Titans. * Hawkeye shoots Deathstroke in the eye to provoke him further. Green Arrow previously provoked Slade by stabbing him in the eye with an arrow in the Identity Crisis event. * Deathstroke compares Hawkeye to Nightwing. * When Batman asks Hawkeye to come to DC territory, Hawkeye asks if he's broken too many promises with Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow. Yu-Gi-Oh! * Akiza is introduced playing Duel Monsters, the game that her home series is based around. * Aki is playing against Misty Tredwell, a recurring character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds who befriended Aki. She is seen using Reptilianne Gorgon, a monster she used in the series. * Akiza's description by Mark Twelve references her villainous past, her involvement in "various supernatural occurrences" from You-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Sayer, Yusei Fudo, and Jack Atlas. Fairy Tail * Gajeel's description by Mark Twelve references his villainous past, as well as mentioning Metalicana, Juvia Lockser, Jose Porla, Makarov Dreyer, Panther Lily, Levy McGarden, and Jellal Faust, aka Mystogan. Category:Issues